This invention relates to a driving mechanism for the transfer finger of a bolt forming header.
In the conventional device, a complicated procedure is followed to change the phase of the cams of the device.
For changing the phase of the cams, an operator must loosen the bolts which engage the cams with a drive shaft, then rotate the cams with respect to the drive shaft and finally tighten the bolts to securely fix the cams to the drive shaft.
The above procedure is complicated and time consuming.